


16年KT脑洞存档

by kongchong



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongchong/pseuds/kongchong
Summary: 想找个不会被删除屏蔽的地方存档





	16年KT脑洞存档

16年KT相关部分脑洞存档

16.08.22

女装口红 粉氪 红太阳看提米 婚纱里面 三篇超蝠点梗  
老爷的四季 韦恩庄园的鬼魂 不明日常 之前说的快乐生活 po上的kontim脑洞，大概三篇？   
康纳看着提米舔酸奶盖 yj夜翼注意到康纳和提米 小情侣第一次嘬嘴儿 康纳秃头【】 嫉妒 如果康纳不是超级小子提米只是平常人 温柔。眼睛。 噩梦，提米视角？ 互换内裤 X起爆内裤 XX掉出来 XX完全掉出来【】 甜蜜蜜 daddy 【康纳变成丧尸，给他找肉来喂他，守着他，跟他说话。即使康纳不记得他。后来提米遇到危险，康纳跑出来救提米，但是迟了一步，提米死之后，康纳呆愣愣地守了很长时间，叫了一句提米，然后彻彻底底变成丧尸 】 【康纳死提米前面，很突然，因为没什么变化，康纳只是有点衰弱，对于提米来说是很突然的事情。嗯。。对他们两个来说都是。】 ………… 手动再见.jpg

西幻设定扯皮  
【复制微博，欢迎评论呀٩(ˊ〇ˋ*)و】  
唉，扯下昨天想的小情侣西幻设定……没人跟我唠只能暗搓搓发微博【你】  
【提米】 全能勇士会点法术，是跟法师扎塔娜学的【】韦恩家漂泊在外的孩子之一。 其他的都没怎么想……武器还是选择原作武器吧，之所以漂泊是为了找韦恩家家长【】 这会儿又想到应该有个世界背景【】  
算了先说康纳。  
【康纳】 龙。不算纯血统的龙，所以跟其他龙有些不一样，为此性格比较孤僻也有点暴躁【】 一个人居住在山洞里，直到遇到从山顶上掉下来的提米【】 康纳的话提米听不懂，提米的本意是让他们方便沟通，但结果不小心把康纳变成了人。 变成人的康纳被额头上的封印封住龙身，只有提米的血才能擦掉解除封印。 康纳对提米一见钟情，尤其是在提米给他画封印的时候。因为人和龙承受伤痛的能力不同，对人致死的伤口对龙来说是小事，所以为了保护提米康纳单方面的做了生死转移，单方面的问题就是本来没什么痛感的伤口会像真的受了伤一样特别疼，严重时会危急性命。 话简单又少，会认真听提米说话。 提米不懂龙的语言，所以康纳每天都会用龙的语言表白提米【】 非常想亲近提米。 虽然脾气暴躁但是提米一说他就指哪打哪，特别乖的宠物龙【并不是】 看到提米流血眼睛会由蓝变红……【眼睛什么颜色代表什么心情。平常是荧蓝。】 害怕氪石【】 为了救提米死过一次。 后来提米把他带回来了。 然后还没想到。。  
16.08.21 服装啥的，提米应该是布+皮质 康纳皮+甲

16.08.22  
租房有感的小情侣脑洞 康纳，是含恨而死的【】 提米搬家住进来 发现康纳怨气很深的缠着他【】 而只有提米能看到康纳 能感觉到康纳是像真的人一样存在，也就是说触摸啊啥的 康纳他忘记自己愤怒的原因了 这个执念让他一直活着 以鬼魂的方式 提米搬进来后，因为他能看到康纳，跟康纳说话，所以康纳缓和了很多 提米慢慢让康纳觉得平静的时候，康纳就开始消失 后来提米看不到康纳很长时间 但是康纳一直都在他身边 这里好像圆不回之前仇恨了，提米给他解决了仇恨执念，康纳消失一段时间 后来提米变成康纳的执念 为了这个执念康纳又重新出现在提米面前 但是因为康纳飘了很久，越来越虚弱，是那种虚弱要死的鬼魂 虚弱极啦 然后康纳决定跟提米表明心意， 然后两人啪了一次 啪完之后 康纳就消失啦！ 提米在那间房子里住了很久很久，直到最后买下了那房子，然而他再也没见过，或者听过，任何关于康纳的事情 康纳和提米超级甜，浴室play啦，偷偷亲提米啦，在人多的地方亲他啦，抱他啦，看提米脸红的样子啦，乖乖做一只跟宠鬼啦什么的

16.07.09  
小超跑去问大超怎么表示喜欢对方，大超犹豫着说送能威胁自己性命的东西给对方？？然后小超就跑去送氪石。但是还没送出去执行任务的时候就被反派或者意外啥的，反被手里的氪石威胁了。 事情经过略，氪石被扔到海里后提米救下小超各种炸毛吼小超，说他又差点死了什么的。 然后小超就解释啊，说大超说的送东西氪石比较诚恳【】，反正就是变相表白。 明白过来的提米说，就算不送氪石我也会答应你。 然后就开开心心在一起啦。 事后提米跑海里捞出来氪石。 后续是大超莫名奇妙被老爷丢了超蝠镖【

16.8.23 他们第一次接吻脑洞  
提米和康纳第一次接吻是他们正在战斗的时候。当提米被敌方甩进废墟后，勉强站起来的他看到康纳穿着他破破烂烂的黑t冲进来，头发上满是灰尘，脸上也黑一块白一块的。 康纳见到他的一瞬间就冲到他面前，嘴唇下巴颤抖了好长时间才一把抱住了他。紧紧的，真的紧紧的，有一瞬间差点让提米以为会死在康纳强有力的拥抱中。直到他确信再不开口康纳就会弄断他的肋骨。 “康纳……康纳…”提米发现自己呼吸也快跟不上了，“你，弄疼我了……” 提米声音不大，康纳捕捉到之后也意识到自己失态，他几乎是把提米推开的，如果提米没注意到康纳紧拽着他披风的，颤抖的手的话，他会以为康纳在讨厌他。 “你怎么了？”奇怪的，他问出这句话的时候自己竟然在笑。 康纳一脸严肃，“我会帮你揍回去的。”然后转身就要冲出去。 提米在康纳要冲出去的时候拽住他的手，在康纳回头的时候踮起脚凑上前把自己的嘴唇送了上去。康纳只愣了一秒，就感觉有温热湿润的东西触碰到自己的嘴唇，只有一秒，康纳度过了一个世纪。 “揍得狠一点。”一世纪过后康纳听到提米这么说。 康纳犹豫了一下，又凑上来吻提米，提米没拒绝，他们就在废墟里交换他们青涩的吻，那吻有灰尘的味道，也有点点的铁锈，有阿福小甜饼的美味，也有堪萨斯夜空的宁静，然后他们在迎来的黎明中停止。 “等我回来。”康纳眼神坚定，目光灼灼。 面具下的提米嗤笑一声，抽出后背的短棒使它变成长棍，用一头抵着康纳的下巴，说，“你想什么呢？我可是罗宾，带我一起去。” 康纳愣了下，投降似地举起一只手，另一只伸到提米面前，做出邀请的样子，说，“跟我走。”

16.08.24 遇鬼脑洞  
康纳在街上看到穿着鲜红外套的少年在冲他笑，那笑容说不清道不明，少年面容秀气，但那笑阴惨惨的，可又熟悉的很。他只愣了一下，等车穿过两人中间后，他就再没见到那个穿鲜红外套的少年。 少年给他的感觉很怪却莫名的吸引他，这使他第二天时鬼使神差的又出现在那个路口，等着鲜红外套的少年。 少年那天没出现，康纳就开始蹲点，渐渐摸清了少年出现的频率，少年出现的时间特别短，笑容总是阴惨惨的。 康纳对少年越着迷，少年就越发的占据他的脑海。终于康纳鼓起勇气在街对面等。当少年悄无声息出现在康纳身边时，他还是忍不住吓了一跳。康纳想他有可能是鬼。但是他迈不动步子。 康纳跟少年结识，知道他叫提米。他们天天也没什么话说，就是来见个面。提米跟他说他的家，他的房子，他的兄弟。康纳越听越觉得不可思议，像不存在这个世界一样。康纳试着偷偷触碰提米，却发现他穿过了提米的身体。 提米是鬼的事实吓到了他，但他没有因此退却，仍然每天去跟提米见面。 提米总是一副在等人的样子。康纳听说过鬼魂留恋人世可能是没完成什么心愿，他想帮助提米，于是问他有什么愿望。提米阴惨惨的笑了声，跟康纳说没有愿望，然后问康纳的愿望。康纳也说没有。 提米就看着他，这次他没在笑，他说，那你为什么一直徘徊在这个地方？康纳不解，提米说，我盯了你几个月了，你一直徘徊在这里，不肯离开。 康纳一脸懵逼，提米就抬起头看他，说，提米德雷克已经死了，康纳肯特，你也该离开了。  
————  
提米死后康纳因为精神不好，过马路时出了车祸。他忘了自己已死的事实，忘了自己之前的事情徘徊在原地直到他看到了穿着红外套的人。 红外套的人一个脑洞是阴阳师之类的，一个脑洞是提米附身的人。  
遇鬼脑洞有两个。一个是这个。 一个是鬼是康纳，提米是阴阳师之类的。 唔。 提米阴阳师，遇到危险康纳鬼冲出来帮忙啥的……嗯哼？最后康纳跟提米立了契约成了提米的鬼。嗯……

2016.09.01  
脑洞【补充版】 小情侣被困在某一天，他们不断重复着这一天。在意识到之后他们就开始改变天中的任意一个事件，但到第二天他们仍然周而复始的重复这一天。于是他们决定分开去找线索。 在这一天又一天的过程当中，提米找到的信息是问题出在康纳身上。 而康纳找到的则是出在提米身上。 但因为某些原因他们没办法把这些信息说出口。于是他们就主导着对方想带对方走出这一天。并且在过程中逐渐加深了“问题出在对方身上”这一认知。 他们为彼此心碎并且因对方的问题而困扰。 然后在重复无数次之后，他们互相拥抱着蜷缩在床上睡，睡前对对方坦白自己的心意，在两人两情相悦的时候他们的想法是“死而无憾”。 然后第二天康纳醒来发现提米消失了，康纳重复着这一天，他找不到提米。 又过了几天，提米重新出现。康纳说他找不到提米，提米说他也是，然后他们对照了一下，他们只是分开存在了同样的空间做了同样的事和同样的想法。 第二天清晨，他们仍然在重复这一天。 “这样挺好的。”提米说。 “这样挺好的。”康纳回答。 结尾是他们仍然重复这一天。但是他们彼此都在对方消失的几天中找到了对方已经死亡的事实，并且从对方的谈话中得到了证实。也就是说，结尾的时候他们明白他们两个都已经死了，他们作为灵魂，或者是鬼魂，困在了他们生命中的某一天。 他们永远也无法走出这个牢笼，因为是这个牢笼是他们自己为自己搭建的，他们不想和对方分开，所以不约而同的选择的就在某一天，留在对方身边。 他们因为死亡所以失去了他们死亡的记忆，后来想起来，之后他们明白这是他们共同的世界，只要他们想他们就会有。 明白之后他们选择困在这一天。 【PS:这里有个脑洞是他们思维联动，或者是一方死亡一方崩溃沉浸在自己的思维世界里【……反正……都挺想写的……等我有时间【】】】 【PPS:本来是给贱虫开脑洞的，结果贱贱不太适合这个画风【你】】 【补充】 【真结局】 到最后，他们在想，对方是不是真实？这一切究竟是不是自己的幻想？

16.09.13 Unintended  
昨天脑的一个是康纳和提米分手的脑洞。  
今天又脑了一下就冒出来俩人分手很久重新遇到又重燃爱火【x】  
虽然打这行字的时候感觉之前满满兴致全部消失……但还是马一下之前脑补的以防自己忘记【没错说的就是甜蜜蜜虐向脑洞【手动再见】】

————————

提米和康纳分手的原因已经记不清了反正就是分了，分的时候都挺平静的，虽然有些后遗症吧不过还好。过了那些年他们也都差不多忘干净了【按照年龄来说大概是高中，要是年纪再大点也可以，初定年纪大概是25到29之间，分手年龄初步定在19-21左右】  
两人还是超级英雄，兼顾正常人生活【这里私设超英互不相识（突然想起来我很久前的身份梗已经停了很长时间（哽咽（这里主要写他们的日常生活【脑洞，超英失去能力的话还是超英吗，举个例子说克拉克之所以是克拉克是因为他有超人的力量，超人之所以为超人是因为他有人的心，官方漫画里也有过这样的观点讨论啥的，感觉文里可以带一下】）】【这里主要还是把重点放在感情上吧……观念太多有点驾驭不住】  
【顺便身为超英但不知道对方身份这一点觉得还是很好玩2333333，考虑放一下】  
他们再次相遇是因为布鲁斯把他调去了大都会的分公司。  
现在脑洞分歧有：康纳的职业【1，提米的司机（= =）。2，提米下属（= =）。3，子承父业【不，记者（= =）。】再想想吧……

16.09.14  
绝望的留个脑洞，是刚才看到河欢截的红罗宾9，那个浪漫的星空【】 神他妈戳我虐点 1.提米遇到危险即使叫康纳叫破喉咙他也不会出现 2.提米即使叫康纳出来的也不是他的康纳 3.这个世界有康纳吗？ 4.他还记得康纳吗？ 5.他还记得曾经的话吗？ 6.他们还记得曾经说过的话吗？ 7.他们认识吗？ 8.他们在一个世界吗？ 9.他们去哪了？ 10.空白。

16.09.14 公交上的脑洞  
哦差点忘了，公交车上的时候有个脑洞 康纳总是会梦到提米，然后他知道自己喜欢提米后，就变得，有点阴暗……唔，怎么说呢，就是，这个人我不能喜欢，但是我又喜欢的不得了。这个人不是我的，但是我偏偏就想霸占他，让所有人都知道他是我的，但是我不能这么做。差不多是这种心理吧。 提米也在暗地里抱着和康纳一样的心态。 于是他们面对对方的时候纯情的要死，背地里吃醋嫉妒，想把对方身边任何有可能的人清理掉，但他们还克制着自己，被这种感情折磨着。 虽然狗血俗套，可我喜欢。 强强类型。 做的时候像明天就要死一样的做。像凌厉的刀子，像蛰伏在暗处伺机出动的捕食者，而同时互为猎物。 表明心意在一起后还是会有不确定不敢相信的一段时间，这段时间里彼此享受被占有和占有对方，像两个互相吞噬的病毒。 但他们最终会融为一体。 给予对方全部温柔和爱，现在和未来。

16.09.17 普通人au-人物  
想到啥说啥 康纳有前女友，提米暗恋康纳，相处后双向暗恋达成。在一起后也超过，分手过。是因为一个误会，持续了三个月吧两人才开始说话，后来误会解开，双方都觉得真的是个很小很小的误会，是因为交流不够，差点错过对方。于是迅速和好【】 文章篇幅还没想好，但整体概念的话差不多是小情侣的相遇相识相知相恋相守，如果乐意的话可以多开拓几对儿写写，给个所有人都圆满的结局。 比如大家长们的苦恋【】 桶哥被布鲁斯收养后被之前结怨的一个人用撬棍打进医院，伤养好之后就自己离开了医院离开韦恩家。再出现是因为被迪克误以为劫匪抓住【桶哥黑白都混】【桶哥被抓是因为在打架斗殴后扶老奶奶过马路拖延了时间，迪克是在桶哥过了马路后抓的他【】】 大米这个还没想好出场时机【】 迪克是警察，提米是大学生，康纳是记者【？】和迪克是高中大学同学，提米从初中还是小学【】开始暗恋康纳。康纳的前女友梅干，心理学家。 大超是主编，跟老爷互相暗恋又毫不知情，面上是上司下属。 WW是两个人的好友。 大米还是出来吧【】聪明的小恶魔

16.09.18 普通人au-情节  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈趁卫生间被人占着的这段时间脑了一下感觉哈哈哈哈哈哈哈好好玩啊！情侣要躲爷爷躲家长躲哥哥躲弟弟，在河边拥抱的时候遇到了迪克提米吓得把康纳推进了河里……迪克跳下去救康纳，爬上来之后一边贴心的问东问西一边质问提米为什么把康纳推下河，两个人心里百感交集【】哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
提米差不多19吧，康纳24-26左右，小情侣还不能啪，康纳严格的执行着20岁以下不能啪的的信念【不】所以特别特别纯情2333，这样20岁能啪的时候会纯情得死过去  
小情侣决定跟迪克坦白或者什么的时候，正好也是在河边。迪克沉默着，把康纳踹下了河【】提米在旁边跳起来要冲下去，康纳就浮起来说没关系，上次之后我去学了游泳。迪克愤怒的跳进河里追着康纳往水里按【】让你浮起来啊啊大兄弟  
提米是怎么喜欢上康纳的，第一次见康纳觉得他有点蠢，第二次见康纳觉得他还是很蠢，第三次见康纳觉得蠢得有点可爱，第四次见康纳的时候惊为天人。就很感兴趣，然后痴汉能力MAX，处处留意处处喜欢，然后越来越喜欢。潜移默化吧，一直暗搓搓的暗恋。 康纳是怎么喜欢上提米的，每一次见都觉得提米是个有点聪明的小屁孩，后来迪克拜托他照顾提米的时候觉得是个邋遢的小屁孩，然后这个小屁孩在某一天戳了他的点，回想起迪克所说的话，康纳嗤之以鼻。 再再再后来，酒壮怂人胆。提米就扑着康纳亲说他不是小孩子啦什么的，康纳从这个时候开始有点……  
“我知道你最喜欢的人物是超人，知道你的家在堪萨斯，知道你养着一条白色的狗，知道你喜欢吃甜的东西，知道你怕水，知道衣柜黑色T恤最多，我还知道你曾经认真打理你的莫西干头。”哦不要莫西干……这简直是黑历史，康纳痛苦的捂着脸，还有一个原因是他被提米的话搅得心烦意乱。  
“现在我不知道能满足你哪一点，但是……”提米摇摇晃晃的走过来双手死死的抓着他的肩膀，拼了命地垫脚尖，康纳看他这样忍不住低了头。提米睁着很难聚焦蓝眼睛看他，双唇蠕动着带出一阵香甜的酒气，“我，我的嘴巴是甜的，你尝尝，我确定，你，会喜欢的。”  
康纳犹豫说你是我朋友的弟弟我不能这么做，提米就爆粗口说去你大爷的弟弟我可没把你当哥哥！我暗恋你十年了！我容易吗我！看着那么多人在你身边balabala你不亲我我就死给你看！并且真的跑到窗边准备跳，康纳吓得拉住提米再回头就看到提米在哭说死了算了喜欢的人不喜欢他啥的，然后康纳说喜欢你，亲了他  
这件事之后提米就忘了。是真忘了。康纳以为他是醒悟过来不想尴尬后悔了啥的，也没说，就跟平常一样，但因为这个难受挺长时间的。然后这件事，提米隔了一个月才想起来，还是在深夜的时候。然后他从床上跳起来告诉自己要冷静，然后哆哆嗦嗦地穿好睡衣跳墙出去找康纳。打开门的康纳迎面就是提米颤抖地问他那个是真的还是假的，是梦还是现实。当时是在冬天。康纳把提米引进门，说你冷得怎么怎么样。提米说我这是激动，你看我手都是热的。康纳一模还真的是热的，提米拽住康纳就说是不是真的，是不是，如果是假的他就从楼上跳下去。康纳说你怎么这么喜欢往外跳呢，然后说是真的。提米就冲上来扑住康纳，亲了他一下然后又激动的跑回家。康纳不放心就跟着跑【】看他爬上自己的卧室才回去。 心里想着这小崽子手脚怎么那么灵活。 然后康纳回去的路上下雪了，康纳摸了下脸才发现自己一直在笑  
康纳外表是成熟的，但心里头遇到提米就退化。 他们吵架提米也打康纳，揍得鼻青脸肿的，后来觉得不放心就偷偷跑去看康纳。 康纳也偷偷跑去看过提米，也是吵架冷战的时候，看到提米很开心，摸摸鼻子又灰溜溜的走了。 怎么和好的呢，在偷偷看对方的途中遇到了对方，对视好久之后康纳叹了口气，说想不想吃冰激凌。 提米说想，要去哪哪哪家。 然后康纳就拉着提米走。 路上提米说我给你买了蛋糕。康纳说好啊。提米说一个月以前了。康纳说没关系，你再买。 提米又问康纳，说想不想吃甜的东西。 康纳站稳了低下头，说，想得要死，再吃不到就要从韦恩大楼上跳下去。 提米说你怎么能跟我一样动不动就跳呢，然后踮起脚尖去吻康纳。  
天冷等公交，提米缩在康纳身后，康纳问就这么让他吹冷风？提米说你身强体壮不怕。然后康纳背对提米给他挡了会儿风，又转过来面对提米。提米问他你怎么转过来了，康纳说，胸膛提米会让他更暖和一点，然后提米就笑着埋胸【】

16.09.19 普通人AU-角色设定（私设）  
半夜醒来突然想起这茬，决定码点详细的  
康纳·肯特 25岁，记者，或者自由撰稿员。 外貌:参考少正康纳，工作时戴眼镜，作为一个潮boy来说有很多搭黑T恤的衣服【不】 好友:参考少正，泰坦，中间人物交叉需跟提米分开 前女友:梅干（比较长久的一个，她了解康纳的心理），卡西（性格冲突最终没在一起） 家庭:玛莎（奶奶），克拉克（叔叔），露易丝（婶婶，已与克拉克离婚），乔纳森（弟弟），小氪（宠物）  
14岁前是在孤儿院长大，14岁遇到了克拉克被收养，刚到家庭脾气非常不好，但玛莎和克拉克很耐心。上学认识了迪克，梅干，卡尔德，巴特等。跟迪克打了一架变成了朋友，梅干帮助他平静下来啥的之类的原因。 14岁到韦恩庄园，第一次见到提米，双方没有好印象。 15岁康纳变成莫西干少年，一直持续到18岁。和梅干分手后剃了平头【】20和卡西恋爱，23分手。 24消失了一年，据说是去旅游，迪克也找不到他，回来后迪克带着提米（当做帮手）跑去找康纳谈人生。  
和提米接触不多，十一年只有故事开始的时候才是接触最多的，他偶尔会见到提米，但提米一脸觉得他很蠢，而他觉得提米很难接近也就仅仅局限于点头之交。  
提米·德雷克 19岁，大学生。 外貌:参考红罗宾。 女友:无，但暗恋提米的很多【】 家庭:真正的父母在7岁是遇难身亡。布鲁斯（义父），阿福（管家，爷爷），迪克（哥哥），杰森（失联多年的二哥），达米安（最近蹦哒出来的弟弟，布鲁斯的私生子（据说））。 朋友:巴特。其他参考泰坦。  
七岁被目睹父母遇难，所以有点创伤。后被布鲁斯认做义子收养，头脑很好。9岁的时候见到康纳，当时也有没从阴影里走出来的原因，所以很冷淡，而且他是打心底里觉得康纳特别蠢【】。后来也都是一样，但第四次的时候就有点变化，后来就对康纳特别留意。10岁的时候被康纳的莫西干少年撩了一脸，就开始处处留意。11岁的时候怀疑性向，12岁面对性向问题。朋友说多不多说少不少，17的时候开始帮布鲁斯处理公司事务。  
提米这里没啥说的，也有的没怎么想到……  
喜欢康纳，算上第四次见面时的变化的话，应该是有10年了。中间知道康纳也是被收养时内心产生极大的震动。但因为喜欢康纳所以没什么好脸色给他【】 但康纳消失的那一年提米感觉自己有点疯，同时后悔自己为什么没有行动啥的，等康纳回来后跟着迪克去找康纳，告诉自己起码要试一试，但仍然不敢迈出一步。  
以上大概是开始前的人物设定。

16.09.26 脑洞  
康纳吻着风，吻着雨，吻着白云， 吻着繁星。

吻着世上的一切，吻着安静的心跳。

他吻着他的小鸟。

再见了。

我的小鸟。

16.09.29 存档  
提米用手指搅弄着自己【】的【】但无论怎么做都得不到想要的缓解，电话那头的康纳耐心的向他一遍又一遍的询问想他做什么。 “想，想要你过来。” 提米喘着气，艰难的回答了康纳。但那边只传来康纳轻笑，“还有呢？” “摸我。”提米小声说着，但这个回答显然没有满足康纳。 “嗯哼？” 现在他听到了康纳腰带碰撞的声音，还有裤链下拉的声音。 提米舔着嘴唇想到了康纳包裹在【】里的那一坨【】，老天，吞咽那玩意儿无论如何都不会轻松，他呼吸急促了一点，想象着此刻出入在他【】中的是康纳的灼热，然后他不由得哼了一声，带着些甜腻的声音无意识的跟康纳撒娇，“吻我。” “然后？” 康纳的声音已经有了些变化，提米因为这个变化浑身战栗不已，电话微微震得他耳朵发麻，但这只会让他想到康纳舔吻轻咬他耳垂时喷吐在他耳边的气息，灼热，像是带着细小的电流，麻痹了他整个身子。 提米呼吸也颤抖起来，他的【】已经有些发酸，像是快要【】出来一样，于是他送开了握着前端的手，把重心转移到自己的【】来，给自己【】，在里面进出着，想象着那是康纳。 “还有呢？”康纳在电话那头问他，把他的轻哼也毫不保留的传达过来。 提米无法达到高潮，他憋红了脸，说了句“【】我。” “哦，提米。”康纳呻吟出声，“你现在在干什么？手放在哪里？” “【】。”尽管提米很不情愿跟康纳说，但无法释放的痛苦折磨着他，他现在憋着上面下面都开始渗出泪珠。 “为什么你不亲自过来看看呢？”提米不满地用力【】了下自己，换出更甜腻的【】。 “我看着呢。”康纳听起来有些得意，“我就想你说。嘿，我们可是在玩电话【】。” “去你的电话【】，你能看到我就不叫什么电话【】，我要你现在就他妈的飞过来！”提米把开着免提的电话踹到地上，但踹这个行为又使得手指在他身后产生一些变化，他跟着【】，康纳也是。 半晌康纳没再说一句，但提米总能听到他越来越【】的声音。他止不住的去想康纳健壮的身材，强有力的双臂和宽厚的胸膛，还有温暖的怀抱。还有那根，总能把他【】上天的【】。 他仍然没有得到【】。 提米放弃的把手抽出来，转个身趴在床上 难耐地【】着自己，但仍然于事无补，倒是康纳却因为这个【】出声。 该死的，他一定在看着自己【】。 提米越想越难耐，他眼睛甚至为此变得【】的。 最终他伸手捞起地上的手机，叫了声康纳。 “嗯？”康纳回了他一声，带着沉溺在【】中的音调。 “听着，康纳。”提米吸了吸鼻子，把脸埋进床单里，声音很小，但他知道康纳能听得到。 “我想要你过来。”康纳嗯了一声。 “【】。”康纳又嗯了一声。 “【】。”康纳发出一声叹息。 “吻我。”电话那头传来一声亲吻。 “【】我。”现在那边呼吸又急了一些。 “还有。”提米揪紧床单，咬着嘴巴哼了半天，仿佛他接下来要说的话是多么羞耻多么丢脸的事情。提米为此做了几次深呼吸，直到把眼泪憋出来才小心翼翼地说出:“爱我。” 电话那头瞬间安静下来。 提米心砰砰直跳，也控制不住自己的眼泪，正如他无法抑制对康纳的爱意，无法只同他做一个炮友，越是和康纳在一起，他渴求的就越多，越来越贪心，越来越想霸占康纳，全身心的。 提米努力克制着自己，但他在说话的时候还是忍不住带出鼻音。 “你可以对我做你想做的一切，【】【】【】【】【】我。” 这次他去掉了“爱”这个字眼，提米把脸深深地埋进床单里，只觉得上面一片潮湿，“求你……求你……” 求他什么？ 提米突然停住了，他瞬间觉得自己像个可怜的蚂蚁，只能通过电话来【】的这件事使他看清了自己一直以来是多渴望康纳的垂怜，他把身段放低，为康纳拼尽力气做事，只不过是为了康纳能把目光在他身上停留一秒。直到他意识到【】使他和康纳贴近，仿佛他得到了他。食髓知味，他用【】来绑住康纳，但现在，这种远距离的【】终于让他明白即使他们贴得再近再亲密，对于康纳也不过是身体半晌的【】，对于他，只不过是一碰就碎的美梦。  
经不起事实拷打的美梦。  
得不到使他绝望，他因此【】下来，安静的趴在床上，低声换气，第一次直面自己，感觉自己如此的卑微，恶心，下贱，像个，【】。 提米无法抑制的悲伤，然后他伸手挂了电话，下一秒，屋里吹进一阵风，康纳的声音真切的出现在他身后。 “电话【】这个提议糟透了。”康纳花了很长时间才说出这句话。 “抱歉我毁了它。”提米仍然把脸埋在床单里，“你来做什么，你可以走了。” “是你说我想对你做什么都可以的。”康纳可怜兮兮的靠近提米，提米感觉到床陷下去一块儿，是康纳坐在他床边。 “没心情了，滚。”提米也毫不留情。 康纳可不容许提米的拒绝，他抚上提米的肩背，那上面还有刚好不久的伤疤，粉嫩的色调看着康纳实在心疼，于是他弯下腰【】着，而提米也因为这个颤抖起来，发出一声闷哼。 “你不能拒绝我。”康纳的吻从肩背流连到【】，轻咬了一口以后又向上慢慢吻到他的颈脖处，用牙齿轻咬着，覆上提米的身体。 提米能感觉到康纳顶着他的，但他刚刚因为自己放荡的话而陷入自我厌恶的状态他想反抗，但康纳把他压的死死的。 “是你说的。”康纳重复一遍，“你说我可以对你做我想做的任何事。” “好吧，做吧。”提米两眼一闭，“你想做什么？快点做完滚蛋。” 康纳笑着吻了吻提米的脸，“其实我一直觉得我们的相处模式有些问题。” 提米听到这话鼻子一酸，差点没跳起来把康纳鼻子揍歪。 “其他情侣，都是先确定爱再谈要不要【】，而我们的顺序有点问题。” 提米可是聪明人，可再聪明到现在脑子也有点发懵，“所以，你是来做什么的？” “对你做任何我想做的事。”康纳把提米从床单里扳过来，瞅着他红彤彤的眼睛，把嘴巴凑上去贴着他的厮磨，“第一件，爱你。” 提米瞬间忘了该怎么呼吸。

【无自主规划走微博】

16.10.05 想吃小情侣的肉  
提米发烧生病软成一滩，康纳就照顾他，照顾着就爬到了床上帮助提米发汗。 然后提米软趴趴地搂着康纳的脖子发出带着鼻音的哼声，软软的糯糯的，头晕晕乎乎的也因为康纳的顶弄头更加晕，什么都不知道只知道康纳又温柔又暖和是他的康纳[哆啦A梦花心][哆啦A梦花心] 他的康纳照顾着他特别特别舒服，困了就被他圈住搂在怀里，窗户外在下雪，提米就数雪花，反正也数不清楚啦，就暖暖和和的睡着啦[哆啦A梦花心]

16.10.08 普通人AU脑洞-桶相关  
【聊天复制黏贴】

年龄还没想好，但从理论上来讲桶哥应该是在提米进韦恩家之后的 被迪克抓住之后呢，他一时半会儿没认出迪克 但是迪克 知道那是桶哥 知道他没啥事就放人，但是拽着他训，桶哥就想你他妈谁啊准备袭警迪克就叫他小时候给他起的外号，然后桶哥就被吓跑了 怂了一下然后就跑了【】 肉伊骑车来接的他，翻上车就跑 桶哥和肉伊是室友，肉伊是富豪的养子，之前还是的时候赚钱买了个房子，后来跟富豪闹崩没钱了，颓废了一段时间  
颓废一段时间捡到了桶哥 真的是捡 打了一架 然后就拎回自己房子了，后来 拎回房子后就那么住下来，桶哥知道肉伊的情况后就跟他出主意，说，你射箭技术这么好，我们打劫去吧 肉伊说你没病吧。然后桶哥说打什么人的劫啊什么什么的，肉伊琢磨自己颓废也不是好办法，就把自己的豪宅卖了，把桶哥租的那个小公寓买下来，跟桶哥成了室友，然后桶哥就开始了漫长的，忍受肉伊脏乱差恶习和折腾他的花苗的岁月【】 肉伊跟桶见面是桶在巷子里刚打完架，坐墙角变淋着雨休息，肉伊是喝多难受。吐在了桶旁边。桶就跳起来骂，肉伊吐完了也骂他，然后俩人就打起来，桶哥没打过肉伊是因为他有伤 这是过去，现在是肉伊的手时不时会疼，跟桶组队后有次保护桶把手伤到了，就有后遗症。然后一疼就很脆弱，桶就给他按摩 桶就想年轻时候多干活，等年纪大一点就来着养着手残废的肉伊，【并没有真的残】  
肉伊想啥，肉伊就想让桶一直给他按摩手 肉伊手疼的时候在别人面前会忍，但是在桶面前就大喊大叫装成浑身残废，桶就一边骂一边过来给他按摩 俩人告白也很安静，雨天，按摩手，对视，然后不知道怎么就吻上去，打了一炮，然后俩人也没明说，所以就挺虐的。但是这之后心照不宣。互相喜欢对方但都以为是对方以为自己是炮友【】

16.10.08 普通人AU脑洞-KT相关  
【聊天复制】

小情侣的话 私下会玩 提米打游戏非常菜  
康纳打得很好， 特别好，属于高玩级别【】  
一直碾压康纳的提米第一次被康纳碾压 感到很受伤，很不解，很愤怒，自己怎么能这么弱呢！不行！ 然后因为打游戏跟康纳熟悉起来  
一种游戏类型不足以证明康纳就能玩过他，所以提米拽着康纳玩遍所有游戏类型，甚至是少女恋爱 然而康纳就是比他玩得好，各方各面   
后来桶哥蝙蝠崽子们打游戏的时候大米说出了真相，不是肯特家小子打得好，是你太菜了  
然后轻轻松松虐杀提米【】  
后来提米召唤援军康纳过来虐杀他们又是另一回事了【】

16.10.17  
画了一天的工作图最后让我一脚踢了插板崩了，心情沉痛。

16.10.17  
给大家讲个kontim 的梗 康纳失忆了，提米很努力的带康纳找他们之前的事情，带他去泰坦塔，带他去堪萨斯，带他去他们所有去过的地方，一起看天看地看雪看雨看星星看月亮从诗词歌赋谈到人生理想，提米把他们过去说的话一遍又一遍的重复，喜欢的东西一遍又一遍的买回来。 康纳总是对提米笑，也会吻提米，做些情侣之间会做的事情。跟提米说很抱歉他想不起来，但是他会努力去想。康纳也会说喜欢的人是提米，他们之间什么都好，什么都甜蜜，只是康纳单单缺失他们过去的记忆。 康纳说我们可以一起创造未来的记忆，提米笑而不语，轻轻的吻他。 提米对康纳的记忆做了很多努力，创造一个记忆芯片，把他们的过去都通过数值输入进去。然后康纳的话，康纳的行动，那几行代码，他都烂熟于心。 他们已经创造了很多“未来的记忆”，所以他不可能再去创造另一个，新的康纳。 芯片损坏了，也就不会再有了。 提米摸摸身边冷冰冰没有呼吸的机器康纳，裹紧了被子，将身体贴得他更近。 “晚安康纳。” “晚安。” 好，梗讲完了，名字叫做文档损坏

【2】  
再给大家讲个kontim的梗 提米和康纳分手后康纳就整体郁郁寡欢，仿佛他就是为了和提米在一起而生的一样，不和他在一起就会难过死。康纳能很清楚的听到提米也能看到提米，毕竟他是有半个氪星基因的超级小子。他跟巴特谈了谈，巴特总是欲言又止，后来建议他去找提米谈谈。 康纳想了很久，觉得自己现在比吞氪石还难受，于是就去找了提米。 提米在实验室，穿着白大褂，还是那么好看，康纳心脏砰砰砰地，小鹿乱撞，他还是那么喜欢提米。 然后他支支吾吾地问提米原因，说还是喜欢他不想跟他分开，提米说，我也喜欢你，但是我做最错的一件事就是和你在一起。 康纳很难过，提米也不开心。 实验室里有管子，就是他“出生”的那种管，康纳非常熟悉这个，有个管子是空的，康纳看了一会儿说，你是不是后悔了？ 提米不吭声，就看着康纳。 康纳仿佛恍然大悟，说，“我终究不是他，是不是？” 提米没说话，嘴巴张了张，眼睛里有层雾气。康纳就更难受了，过去亲提米，提米也回吻他。康纳说又问是不是。 提米说实验有错误，心脏跳得频率越快他就死得越快，“我不想再次看着你死。” “同样你也不能阻止我喜欢你。”康纳突然温柔得跟什么似的，抱着提米跟他说喜欢他，想跟他在一起，然后又问，说，“我到底跟他差在哪里？我们明明一模一样，你是按照他的样子克隆我的。” 提米说，“这就是我错的最大的地方。” 康纳叹了口气，摸摸他的脸，给他擦掉眼泪，又亲亲他。然后走进了那个空管子。 提米在外面看着他哭，康纳就在里面看着他。 瑕疵品就是瑕疵品，即使他是众多实验成果中最完美的那一个。 康纳只要在提米身边，心脏总会跳个不停。他想那个真正的超级小子大概也是这样，羡慕他，嫉妒他，恨他。 康纳在玻璃上画了个心，提米走上前把手放在那个上面。 心脏还是跳得很厉害。 他多喜欢他呀，即使那是提米给他的数据，但他还是喜欢他。 他为此生，也为此亡。 好，梗讲完了，这个名字叫做文档损坏2格式不支持【】

16.10.19  
今天想到一个梗来着……提米给其他人人工呼吸，康纳虽然知道那是在救人但就是觉得怪怪的怪怪的很不开心，抓着提米的胳膊欲言又止啊，又不能阻止提米救人他去做人工呼吸就很容易把人吹死【】，所以怎么办呢。 提米也很不明白康纳，说这个没什么的啊balabala 康纳就选择眼不见心为净 第二天起床的时候是被提米吻醒的，康纳醒来就一脸懵逼，说你做什么。 提米擦擦嘴巴说人工呼吸救醒公主。 康纳愣了一会儿就直愣愣大字躺下，提米问他你干嘛？康纳就说公主危在旦夕。 提米就很想笑，但还是尽心尽责的去人工呼吸啦

16.11.09 普通人AU-大家长相关  
大超和老爷是青梅竹马的设定应该，是好朋友，老爷避而不谈对大超的感情，大超也在隐忍克制。但他们谁都明白他们深爱彼此，把这份感情埋得很深。 逐渐无法抑制。导火索还没想好是什么，因为对方可能爱上什么人，这个理由也太……因为都几十年了。 彻底爆发是在老爷喝了点酒之后【酒真是好东西啊【x】】 他们应该有一次谈话，不愉快的。 大超浑身充满压迫感逼近老爷，老爷也很凶，气势汹汹，大超很粗暴地吻了老爷，老爷揍他，他还是强吻，老爷把大超揍倒在地，压在他身上说你不长进，白费了浑身力气。 大超说，你更不长进，白费了你的脑子。 老爷气笑，压着大超更粗暴地吻他咬他。 然后两个人滚在一起。 完事后老爷要偷摸地离开，大超搂住老爷说是你。 【这里突然想到，老爷大超很早就啪过，但是大超那时候神志不清】【不造要不要用】 大超就各种表白，说可以等他什么的，老爷沉默一会儿说你不需要等了，然后捏了捏他的手。 就是在一起了呗。 虽然大超很开心，像狗狗，老爷就面无表情，然后在谁都看不到的时候偷乐【】

16.12.09 脑洞 小疯子天才科学家和他的机器人  
一个脑洞，请脑补相处过程特别甜，齁甜齁甜的那种 不知道会不会写成文，可能性很小，所以就放脑洞。 复制黏贴聊天记录，家里没网十分痛苦。  
————————  
这个写的话有点犹豫是主视角还是上帝视角OTZZZZZZZZZ  
就是，提米创造了机器人康纳，跟他一起生活，教他东西，康纳像个真正的人类。他们从创造者和被创造者的关系，逐步进化到朋友，恋人，就，特别甜，特别可爱  
康纳有一天发现一个隐藏的房间，他的系统里或者各种储存记忆里都不存在这个房间。这时候的康纳已经有自己的心智了，像个真正的人类，康纳想进入这个房间  
后来康纳有天进去了，发现里面堆满了自己和提米的照片，还有自己的衣服啥的，康纳就有点，不太好意思，害羞，还有一种很澎湃的，爱意  
康纳没有跟提米说这件事，就是觉得自己越来越爱他，提米也是。他们家里几乎没什么人来拜访，问提米，提米说他是怪异孤僻的疯子天才科学家，康纳一想觉得很有道理  
但提米还是有社交活动的，或者说朋友，康纳有时候会莫名其妙的休眠。这是他后来才发现的。再后来他留了个心眼。【提米是控制狂，康纳也是】，他把自己身上的系统链接但房间里安装的一些小道具上，然后他发现当他休眠的时候提米会换上红黑相间的制度，有时候会有人来拜访，很亲密，像朋友，像导师，康纳觉得提米在隐瞒自己很多东西  
康纳知道提米聪明，所以康纳不会选择在提米身上下手，他想办法把微型摄像头黏在提米的朋友身上，然后康纳发现了外面的世界  
康纳看到听到提米会在某些时候扮成超级英雄，康纳身上数据千千万，唯独没有超级英雄相关的条例  
康纳是爱提米的，他想更接近提米。抱着这种心情他突破了系统强制性的休眠，后来被穿着黑蓝相间制服的人发现，那人不敢置信，然后逮住他去找了提米  
这时候他的左臂被弄断了，露出来里面的电路啥的，然后迪克才知道提米做了一个机器人。提米很淡定，说自己是疯子天才科学家。迪克噎了一下，说你也知道你疯  
康纳被弄坏以后感觉自己的系统也出了点问题，就跟提米说了很多，包括喜欢提米的心情啦，吃醋啦，嫉妒啦什么。提米就拍拍他，说这都是系统设定，还得意洋洋地说，你是我最成功的机器人。康纳就觉得很开心，因为他是最让提米骄傲，最让提米开心的产物  
康纳接触到迪克以后，觉得自己还能接触提米更多的朋友。这时候强制休眠已经无效了。康纳在提米离开后也会偷偷的离开屋子。他第一次出了大门，第一次离开大厅。鉴于上一次无效地图，所以他自己摸索着出了门。然后他发现自己所生活的室内，其实只是一个巨大的，仓鼠屋子  
意思就是说，康纳意识到自己是被提米放在一个什么都有的房间里。天空是模拟的，太阳是模拟的，甚至鸟叫，刮风，下雨，日出，日落，星星月亮太阳  
康纳觉得自己的系统超载，他感觉有什么东西堵在重口，电流激荡在全身，然后康纳选择回到自己的仓鼠屋子，他感觉系统超载，系统崩溃，然后他选择进入休眠

【这里开始觉得长，然后说要精简】

康纳被提米唤醒，因为康纳设定是执行提米所有命令。醒了的康纳觉得有什么东西忘了，他就问可不可以认识提米的朋友啊，之类的，可不可以带他出去什么的，提米想了想，说只要你想。康纳说，这次不要模拟的。 后来提米费了很多力气才把康纳带出去，像个小情侣一样，唉总之有种见家长之类的感觉

【继续精简】

提米康纳陷入热恋，后来康纳每受一点伤害，系统就会紊乱一次，每次后果不同，提米尽可能的挽救。提米喜欢康纳喜欢得发疯，他被很多人说疯。  
后来有次喝酒聚会，提米难得喝醉，康纳就照顾提米，男友力十足，亲亲啊，抱抱啊，最后带回去啪啪啪，帮提米温柔得清理。提米捧着康纳的脸亲，亲啊亲啊说想你，特别想你，后悔当时没有明白心意没有说出口什么的  
康纳就嫉妒，想知道提米把他认成了谁，就各种调查，后来康纳去到那个房间，仔细看了才发现提米把他认成了康纳，真正活过是个人类的康纳。  
康纳感觉自己要疯，他此时已经把自己当成人了，但是每一个事实都在不停地提醒他他是机器人，他不接受这一点，所以他每一次受伤啥的系统都会紊乱。 这次心理收到创伤，直接冲出去找提米。然后提米意识到康纳并不是最完美最成功，最值得他骄傲的，康纳机器人  
失控的康纳造成了很多损失，尤其他是眼睛里发出的热视线。提米被蝙蝠侠和所有超英警告，康纳护主，提米阻止，命令，不听。提米这才明白康纳已经完全不受他控制。  
后来提米和康纳呆回自己的房子里。他们不提这件事，仿佛没有发生过。提米检查康纳的身体，康纳的系统，发现康纳多了一些他看不懂的代码。 康纳和提米安静的生活，康纳说喜欢提米，爱提米，提米都说那是设定好的  
提米必须摧毁康纳。 不可控，危险，甚至是多出来的代码和并没有安装的热视线。 提米把康纳关在一个什么容器里。康纳就很绝望，哭，眼泪哗哗的，说，至少你要相信我是爱你的。说，我记得你以前喜欢什么讨厌什么。记得我们以前一起看星星拯救世界啊什么的。 提米说，你是我创造出来的。 康纳说，这次不是。 但提米下了命令。康纳执行命令被摧毁了。 再被摧毁前说，我想跟你说，一句以前没来得及说的。 再见。 然后，没了。  
康纳没了  
然后，提米检查了一遍又一遍的资料，发现他创造出来的康纳，这一个，确实是，最成功的一个。最像康纳的一个。大概是因为康纳脱离数据的情感，大概是因为康纳会流泪，大概是因为康纳说出了康纳还活着时他们的时光，他没有赋予机器人的那些时光，大概是因为这个机器人那个他看不懂的代码，大概是因为那个机器人，不知道怎么拥有了康纳的灵魂。  
后来提米让自己大醉三天三夜，然后一把火烧了这个地方。  
实验，数据，机器，照片，衣服。  
包括他自己。  
完。


End file.
